The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritierii, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsenevio’.
The new Senecio plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritierii identified as code number 6S16-B 326, not patented. The new Senecio plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in February, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since March, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.